This invention relates to archery bows and more specifically to an archery bow cable damper accessory and/or archery bows comprising a cable damper accessory.
The release of an arrow from a bow creates noise and vibration. An arrow is typically launched from a bow by drawing the bowstring backwards, changing the bow from brace condition to drawn condition. The subsequent release of the bowstring propels the arrow forwards as the bow returns to brace condition. The bowstring, however, does not stop its forward movement when it reaches the brace position. It rather continues forward past the brace position, rebounds backwards past the brace position and then oscillates about the brace the position before coming to rest at the brace condition. Attempts to reduce noise and vibration by suppressing bowstring oscillation are documented in patents that have issued for such devices. Bowstring stops, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,125 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2010-0224178, are an example. Another bowstring damping concept is the bowstring suppressor system developed by Mathews, detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,314 and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE42842.
Focusing on the bowstring, previous inventions for suppressing noise and vibration neglect the harness cables present in compound bows. The prototypical compound bow comprises a riser disposed between a first limb and second limb attached to opposite ends of the riser. The bowstring extends between the first and second limb and has a plane of travel between the brace and drawn condition. In addition to the bowstring, compound bows possess harness cables extending between the first and second limb situated in planes off set from the plane of the bowstring travel as to avoid interfering with the release of an arrow. Drawing the bowstring backwards along its plane of travel transitions the bow from the brace to drawn condition by the action of at least one harness cable, typically referred to as a power cable. As the bow string is drawn, the power cable is taken up by at least one pulley or cam at a limb tip causing the limbs to flex. In some bows, often referred to as dual cam bows, the harness cables include a second power cable typically taken up by at least one pulley or cam at the limb tip opposite that of the first power cable. The combined action of the bowstring and two power cables flexes the limbs. In addition to a power cable, the harness cables may include a control cable that controls let out of the bow string. Control cables may be continuous with the bowstring, as typically seen in single cam bows. In combination or the alternative, as typically seen in one-and-half cam bows, control cables may be discontinuous with the bowstring. Regardless of the specific arrangement of the harness cables, displacing the bowstring rearwards during the draw cycle flexes the limbs and typically moves the harness cables rearward. Launching an arrow by releasing the drawn bowstring causes the harness cables to move forward and oscillate about the brace position as the bow returns to its brace condition, thereby inducing vibrations in the harness cables. Accordingly a need exits for a device to suppress vibration of the harness cables following the launch of an arrow.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.